


My heart is a slow slow learner

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	My heart is a slow slow learner

This is limbo and only  
Circumstantial Specific Separation  
I am familiar with forever and   
Forever isn't like this

And if there are infinite paths in   
Infinite universes then  
It doesn't have to be this way  
There is always a way around everything  
(in film)

Or then how many more five minutes  
Finite meetings forever do we have?  
Six, a dozen, twenty  
One?  
What if there's no more time?


End file.
